erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Boris Morozko
Boris Antonovich Morozko was a Captain in the Techno-Union Navy specializing in Stealth Warfare, though he was also known to serve in a diplomatic capacity. He is known for his military service and his actions during the infamous Nafplio Conference. He is best remembered for his time as the Techno-Kommissar of the Techno-Union. Early Life Boris Morozko was born on February 19, 3019 (GSY 1226) in the Northern Baskov Province of Roturna, the least populated province of the Techno-Union Homeworld. He was raised by his Mother Luna Morozko, whom was a single mother at the time. Not long after his birth, his Mother became involved with then Techno-Kommissar Oleg Putinilov. In order to spare him a life that could likely be full of poltical intrigue, his mother distance herself from him and referred to him as her nephew rather than her son. This had it's desired effect, as he was thankfully left alone by the intrusive press and journalists. While his mother worked in the Capital Province, Boris spent the majority of his youth in the more mountainous and snow covered region of his birth. He participated in numerous clubs and sports, but was often forced to quit due to the fact that he was often larger than his peers and did not know his own strength. This lead to him becoming rather withdrawn, according to his teachers, and he spent most of his years past the age of seven pursuing more literrary and thought based hobbies such as writing, painting, and chess. While nothing ever came of his painting or chess careers, it was rumored that Boris Morozko wss also the popular poet known only as 'Eidolon'. He has not, to date, confirmed or denied these allegations. Not much more is known of his youth other than he was among the youngest persons in his province to be certified as a sailor aboard planetbased vessels. Military Career Boris Morozko first enlisted at the age of sixteen, though Soviet law dictated that he could not engage in combat roles until the age of seventeen. Despite this, he set himself apart while serving in the Planetary Navy as a capable observer and spotter aboard supply vessels. Upon turning seventeen he was promoted to Cadet and admitted into Jordan Island Naval Academy, here he excelled in classes such as Theorhetical Void Combat and Applied Submarine Tactics, though his mathematic scores were notably lower than his piers. When the first 'Void Ships' were designed and built, Boris was among one of the few cadets selected to act as first officers aboard the first Vox Sola Class Corvettes, this transfer also came with a promotion to Ensign. Despite the fact that these ships were sublight, he still served with all the seriousness and stoicism expected of a Soviet Naval Officer. It was here that he progressed through the ranks, as drills and time wore on he was said to be more and more accustomed to the light gravity of space. During the First Contact Incident, his vessel was among one of the first to fire on the Kedorian Pirate Vessel when it made for the surface of the Homeworld. It was his hand at the gun terminal that destroyed the vessel before it could pose a threat to the populace below. Following First Contact, he was promoted to Captain, as the Soviet Navy needed experienced officers to train a new generation of Voidborne Naval Crews. As he was experienced in both Terrestrial and Void Combat, he proved invaluable in providing a sort of familiarness for Planet Trained Sailors retraining to serve on Void ships. There was some criticism of him as he was one of the youngest Captains in the Soviet Navy, and accusations of Nepotism on the part of his 'Aunt' were made on more than one occasion. These accusations only drove Boris to be a better officer according to his superiors and subordinants. When the first 'Stealth Ships' were comissioned, he was at the top of the list for his choice of command. He chose the fourth vessel to finish construction, the now famous U-396. The crew of U-396 would go on to say that training and serving under Boris Morozko was some of the most grueling they had ever gone through, despite this they still spoke highly of his leadership. Morozko would go on to spearhead a campaign for designated ship's counselors, as serving aboard a stealth vessel for months at a time proved to be more emotionally taxing than originally thought. Diplomatic Career His career in diplomacy started briefly after the now infamous 'Harringoth Transmission', an alien transmission orginating from an unknown entity that at the time was considered a threat to the Techno-Union. Over the course of Morozko's investigation into the odd transmission he made contact not only with the Finislandians but the Jerns as well. It would later go on to result in the Jern-Soviet Non-Aggression Pact, which though viewed as controversial, was also considered necessary at the time. It was at this meeting that a man by the name of Ralor entered and began to make threats against the Jern leadership and any who formed a pact with said leadership. Where most other Soviet officer's might have been quick to draw their side arms, Boris remained calm and allowed local authorities to handle the situation. It would mark the first time that he had his life threatened while in diplomatic talks. Though he was not part of the diplomatic team responsible, he also did aide in the creation of a trade agreement with the government of Finislandia by guiding the Finislandian's vessel to a secure station for negotiations. These talks would prove to be wildy successful, though he maintains that he had nothing to do with the actual discussions, he was still credited with assisting, as many Stealth Ship Captains were far less diplomatic and trusting of Xeno vessels and would have made for a poor first impression. Nafplio Conference The Nafplio Conference was held in the wake of the T-Line Controversy, and Boris was a part of the diplomatic team dispatched to represent the Techno-Union. Over the course of the meeting he was described as being relatively quiet, though occasionally he did speak of his frustration at the lack of progress. However, that is not what he has come to be known for in the wake of the now infamous event which lead to the Rotto-Federation War. Near the end of the Conference, when a Non-Aggression Pact was about to be signed, a rogue diplomat of the Trans-System Federation locked the doors while another drew a gun. Acting on the orders of the Techno-Kommissar, Boris first attempted to get the man locking the doors to stand down, when that failed he drew his weapon and fired. This wounded the Rogue Diplomat and allowed Boris to subdue him while other nation's guards held the other Rogue Diplomat at gunpoint until she stood down. He was described by some as the MVP of the Conference. Political Career WiP In Popular Culture In the Eighth Episode of Season Two of the popular Soviet animation series 'Red Stars', the animators designed the character 'Admiral Dosalt' to have a striking resemblence to Boris Morozko. Another animation series which features a character that is based on his appearence is 'Devushka I Linkor' (translated: Girl and Battleship), he is a recurring character known as Instructor Phantom. The voice actor for this character has been described by Morozko himself as having an almost 'unsettling similarity' to his voice. A film about the history of Soviet space flight leading up to and beyond the First Contact Incident is in production and is set for release in 1248, it is believed that Morozko will make a cameo appearence as himself. The popular metal band 'Dostoyevski' used a stylized version of Morozko's academy photo as the album cover for their album 'Paved in Blood'. The album cover has been criticized as it depicts Morozko as an almost goulish figure, but Morozko has come out and said he finds the art is actually rather interesting and has even commended the bands vocalist whom was responsible for its creation. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Normal Category:Politicians Category:Status: Alive